Loving again
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki gets shipwrecked and loses her memories. Usui Takumi is in search for a bride but he doesn't find one until he reaches Seika. what happens when their paths cross and Misaki unbeknownst to her falls in love again? Would she feel the same even after her memories would come back? Read and find out how our favorite couple find yet another way to fall in love. [AU]


**Author's Note:**

 **Yo, guys!**

 **Uhh...I seem to be doing that quite often,right? Anyway, I had this plot in my mind for a while now and couldn't help but write it down (even with my exams going on XD) and it really is something I definitely enjoyed writing.**

 **So please do review on how it was, it means a lot to me. Do enjoy the story.**

 **Okay, I will leave you from here.**

 **Bye!**

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki sighed once more, looking at the city mayor taking turns around the town she lived. If there was anything she would do, it would be throw this van off the town for a good measure of days. But she can't. Because she would try to get close to that idiotic van, all the girls would shove her and scream their throats out, as if they were never excited to see something. and it annoyed the hell out of her. But she walked away, and entered the shop she was working as the waitress. Seika wasn't a big town either. But at least she could survive here. Even if she lost her family. She would give anything to go back to her birthplace, but sadly she remembered nothing.

 _"Who are you, my dear?", asked a kind lady._

 _"I-I don't know, but I have this gold plate with me." she said with uncertainty._

 _Her eyes widened the size of paint balls and she gasped. "Oh my! You must be Ayuzawa Misaki! I've heard about you."_

 _"Can you tell me, from where?" Misaki asked with hope evident in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry my dear. i just heard about your generosities and adventures. I don't know where you are from." the lady said apologetically. Misaki sighed and took the gold-plate from her._

 _Just when she was about to walk away, she bumped into someone. "Oh, lost?"_

 _It was a young woman almost her age who had pink mane and she looked really pretty with her peachy eyes. "Um...well I don't have a place to stay." Misaki admitted sheepishly._

 _"You can stay with me...I anyway live alone and feel bored most pf the time."_

 _"Are you...sure?"_

 _The woman rolled her eyes. "Absoluetly. Oh wait I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hanazono Sakura. You are?"_

 _"I'm...Ayuzawa Misaki." she said. Sakura did not show any reaction, but continued to lead her to her house._

That was how she found shelter. Even though Sakura was quite persistent, Misaki managed to convince her to let her work for her living. She sure had this tendency to bump into people, before she knew it, she bumped into a man wearing a hoodie, who was a head taller than she was. She frowned but she apologized and brushed off like he wasn't more than a fly.

Every once in a while she would gaze at the gold plate and wonder who exactly was she. There was one thing she knew for sure. That the tingling feeling that she felt when she bumped into that guy is something she was trying to ignore.

Usui Takumi wasn't exactly enjoying this, but he slipped as soon as he had the chance. He pulled the hoodie over his head and blended into the crowd. He was sure they would realize it sooner that he was missing. He had to even meet Igarashi Tora's Fiance, which he wasn't really eager. He knew the girls were eyeing his built, and he was aware that had they seen his face, they would come like the swarm of bees.

Misaki was sure she was stupid the moment she saw the girls were going to come out again, when one of them pointed at the hooded figure and she just felt like helping him, because she knew soon there would be a stampede. So she did what she would have done. She jumped in front of him, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside her house, getting out herself and making sure nobody had seen her take him.

Takumi felt someone tug him by the arm and soon he was in a small hut when he noticed the same petite woman who bumped into him and gave no reaction, like sighing or running her fingers through his chest. he blinked his eyes again and found her inside eyeing him like he was a thief. "Who are you?" she asked.

He chuckled lightly, the nerve of the woman! "Why did you pull me into this place when you don't even _know_ who I was?" he asked, clearly amused. the woman wasn't even looking at him properly, she kept moving around the house. And he was curious, to see if it was an elder who had helped him. But he was certain that it was someone young. and it intrigued him that she wasn't even fazed by his appearance.

She growled and glared at him. He sucked in air when he noticed her eyes. They were amber, a shade he had never seen. And she wasn't at all pleased to see him. She was the most beautiful creation he had ever seen, and he was certain he had never seen her amongst the crowd. "Is it _that_ difficult to tell me who you are?" she sounded irritated.

He removed his hoodie, and waited for a shocked reaction, or a gasp, or some kind of indication that she finally recognized the Prince of England. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Can't you _recognize_ me?" he asked, puzzled. She rolled her mesmerizing eyes and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Oh, you must be the prime minister of the country." She mocked. "Honestly, if you don't want to tell me who you are, then you can just say so." she murmured, before peeping out and searching. She glanced at him and looked out again. "The coast is clear, you can leave now." she mumbled, getting back to whatever work she was doing. She was about to leave again, when he caught her wrist and said, "Thank you for saving me, I'm Usui Takumi." he waited for some exclamation, expecting her to swoon over him. But she just gave him a brief nod with a grim expression and he followed her out, puzzled as ever.

When she left him, he smiled for the first time. He chuckled and looked around. "I never caught her name at all."

* * *

The second time she bumped into him was in the library. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's you," he whispered. She looked up, incredulous and stupefied.

"What?" she asked. Then she rolled her eyes and went on to arrange the books.

"Aren't you in the least bit shocked to see me?" he asked, curious. She raised her eyebrows but did not look at him.

"Why? Did you try to electrocute me? " she retorted. He laughed and looked around. He wanted to stay with her, at the same time he did not want to attract attention. And she was extremely annoyed.

"Why are you stalking me? Don't you anything else to do?" she asked, tucking her ebony hair behind her ear.

"You look so pretty, it's hard not to notice." he said with a smirk, and he wasn't lying at all. She blushed and he knew, she couldn't get anymore cuter than what she already was.

"No wonder Sakura warned me to stay away from men." she said under her breath, but Usui caught it. He smirked even more.

"Don't you have any other work, perverted outer space alien?" she snapped, after signing herself out of the library.

"Well, yes."

"Then why are you stalking me?" she asked while she was walking towards her house.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to know more about you." he deadpanned when he saw girls trying to follow him, while some men glared at him when he wrapped his arm around her, protectively. "Hey!" she protested. She shook his hand away from her, appearing to be rude. But the blush on her cheeks gave away.

* * *

Usui was getting utterly bored. He resumed back to thinking about her.

"I lost her, GODDAMMIT!" he heard Igarashi Tora scream. He knew his first fiance ran away, so he had to find another one. But he refused to, because he liked her.

"I don't want to marry Chiyo." he yelled again. Takumi sighed and went through the papers. His first fiance was supposedly the daughter of Miyabigaoka's king. He couldn't remember what her name was, but he didn't care. Soon, Tora would be leaving him alone. And Takumi was sure he himself decided to stay.

Why?

Oh, well. We can safely assume that he is smitten by the amber eyed beauty.

* * *

She found him everywhere. And she would always find him staring at her. It was quite annoying. When she tried punching him, he would laugh it off. But still her cheeks would tint with crimson. Still she would find herself falter at his compliments. And still, she wouldn't mind his company. Because she had this strange sensation, that he was lonely, and she wouldn't admit that she was secretly enjoying his company.

She sighed again. She glared at the hooded figure seated three tables further from hers. "Don't stare at me like that, pervert!" she said, staring at the same emerald eyes that captured her very attention when she laid her eyes on him. His spiky blond hair wasn't really soft. Misaki blushed when she remembered the time she had been in a delirium.

 _Usui sighed as he covered her with his hoodie. he can risk getting identified. But he cannot risk her getting in trouble or cold because of her short sleeved shirt. He sat down and slightly nudged her. She caught his hair and stirred, only to give a lazy smile. "Usui. Your hair is soooooo soft. I *yawn* never thought *yawn* you would have soft hair."_

 _He removed his recorder from his pocket and switched it on. "They look like needles sprouting from your brain. *yawn* Please sleep with me."_

 _"But you never told me your name," he muttered, but she was far too sleepy to respond to him. he sighed and switched his recorder off, smiling in a daze, excited to see the expression she would show._

She can't trust Usui for telling her what exactly happened, but she wasn't going to tell him her name yet. She rolled her eyes and glared at him again. "You might want to go home and stare at the walls." She got up from her chair and banged on his table.

"Stop it." she demanded.

He sat forward, smiling sweetly. "Only if you give me a kiss."

And then she smacked him over the head.

* * *

"I want to find her!" he sighed once again when Tora demanded to use his extensive sources to find his beloved. But even Takumi could see, he wasn't really into her. he would look dejected, but Chiyo would brighten his day. Takumi could clearly see that Tora was slowly falling for her, even if a part of him still desired for the first love he ever had. He strolled to him as he argued with Gerard Walker, his stepbrother. "Igarashi, we will find her. Gerard here would find her soon." Gerard twitched, and Takumi hid his smirk. He walked away, soon to meet his beloved.

He slowly crumbled his glass as he watched her talk to one of the boys of the town. He had brown hair, and he looked childish, eating bread crumbs from a plastic bag.

Misaki scolded him already for not eating it, and now he was getting on her nerves. "Hinata, I don't care if you were Sakura's best friend or brother or even had any kind of relation with her, I swear I will wring your neck and throw you out if you do annoy me."

When Hinata cried in the corner, another guy came running inside the diner. "Usui Takumi is in a fit, don't go near him." he exclaimed.

Sure enough when Misaki stepped out, he had a blank expression. "What are you doing to the people?" she asked, annoyed. He looked at her, approaching her. "Can't you see? I'm drowning in jealousy while you give someone else more attention." he deadpanned.

She blushed again and gobsmacked him. "Stupid Usui."

And just like that he smiled again. "I will not trouble the people if you just give me one kiss."

"Pervert."

"It so turns me on, Beauty."

"Shut up."

"At least tell me your name."

She was long gone before he could catch her name at all.

* * *

Misaki was getting really annoyed now, when she noticed that he was stalking her from early morning for a week now. "Usui, don't you have anything better to do?" she asked, defeated.

"I don't have anything to do, why don't you read me those books that you read in the library? It turns me on just listening to your voice."

"If you have nothing better to do then stack this books below." Misaki said while she arranged the books in the top shelf as she stood on the ladder. "Please be careful, I don't think I would be able to support your weight." Usui joked. One glare from Misaki and he went back to work.

Misaki completed stacking the books, but sweater got stuck with the nail on the shelf. She glanced down, and noticed that Usui was busy. She exhaled and tried to untangle her sweater from the nail.

Unfortunately she lost balance, "AAAAAAH!" she screamed before she fell down, in time for Usui to catch her waist. She opened her eyes and realized that a pair of emerald eyes were staring at her for quite sometime now. her heart skipped a beat, speeding up in a race without competitors. He ran his fingers through her face unconsciously, a blush covering her face woke him from his admiration. "You're so beautiful." he whispered. He straightened her up, and she stood awkwardly. "Th-thank y-you."

"You owe me." he said, an idea forming in his head. She rolled her eyes, "Alright, what should I do for you?"

He grinned at her. "Give me a kiss,"

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!"

"I was just kidding. I just want to know your name." raising his hand in surrender.

She sighed and glanced at him. "Alright, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. Happy?"

He stayed silent, as she waited for him to answer. That name was _very_ familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Are you a noble, Misa-chan?" he asked.

She sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know, I lost my memory when I was fished out of the ocean. And don't you call me that. It's annoying."

"But Misa-chan is so cute."

"Stupid Usui."

"Misa-chan don't forget about the kiss, I'm waiting."

"YOU PERVERT! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

They would bicker, but eventually Misaki started smiling around him as he made corny statements and laughed at her grumbling. She wasn't going to admit that seeing him laugh made her heart swell, but she would end up smiling anyways.

Gerard watched his brother in amusement. Takumi wasn't one who would be interested in a girl. He was clearly in love. "Gerard, sir." Cedric the butler announced before entering. "Igarashi Tora has come." Gerard rubbed his forehead. "Send him in." he mumbled.

"I'm ready." he declared as soon as he entered the room. Gerard walker was caught off guard, "What?"

"I'm ready to marry Chiyo." he said.

"Do you not want to find her?"

"I think I have given up, it's hopeless."

"Why?"

He shrugged and stood beside Gerard, gazing at the bustling town. "I think I am losing interest in finding her at all."

He saw a mob of blond hair and a familiar built man. "Is that Usui Takumi?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, recently he started hanging out with a woman. I was going to meet her today as a matter of fact."

"Well, then I would be tagging along. I'm curious about this woman who has finally entered his walls." he said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Usui, it's embarrassing, let me down!" she said as he carried her on his shoulder.

"Stupid, stupid Misa-chan. You shouldn't have fallen from the stairs."

"if you hadn't startled me, I wouldn't have."

"How cruel, I just wanted to say hello."

"Yeah, as if we don't hang out everyday."

"Misa-chan is so cruel it turns me on."

"Stupid, stop saying that!"

"As you wish."

"Ugh"

Misaki was officially pissed off.

"Put me down, Usui."

He gently put her on a chair and sat across her. "Hey Takumi, I see you have found com-"

"Misaki!" Tora came, shocked.

Misaki looked confused, staring at the blond guy with yellow green eyes. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Misaki, it's me, Tora." he urged her. Takumi watched the whole exchange with his eyes clouded as the sudden realization struck him. "I-I can't remember you." Misaki said miserably.

Usui wrapped a protective arm around her, giving a cold look at the two men who gaped at her. "Leave her alone for now. She will need time." he said.

When both the men nodded at him and left, Usui knelt in front of her, looking directly into her sad eyes.

"Misaki, you don't remember _anything_ at all?" he asked, concern laced in his words.

"I-I can't. Is it really that important that I should remember?" she asked miserably.

"You don't know who you are."

"Then tell me," she said, irritated.

"You, are the future queen of Miyabigaoka. And the ex-fiance of Igarashi Tora."

* * *

The ride to Miyabigaoka was extremely awkward. She stole glances at Usui, who was gloomy that day. And Igarashi Tora, who had his mouth firmly set in a line. She felt excitment and a strange sinking feeling in her stomach, which she couldn't place at all. She gazed at the vast ocean, trying to recall who she actually was. And the large ship they took for the voyage didn't go without Misaki arguing to take a smaller one.

Usui glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, feeling despair and depression. Because she would soon be married off to Tara and he would be alone. Again. And there is nothing he could do to stop them.

Misaki chuckled when she remembered the time she was sick. Usui was so frantic, it was quite a refreshing scene to see him so anxious and panicky. But when she saw his face again, she wanted to wipe that sad look away.

"Misaki" she jumped at the voice of Tora.

"Don't startle me like that!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled but kissed her fingers. "Why don't you make for me Apple pie?" he said.

She gulped as she realised she doesn't actually know how to make it. "I-I'll try." she stuttered and quickly excused herself to the kitchen. She looked around the kitchen, scratching her head. "Want me to help?"

She yelped and glared at the intruder. "Usui, stop scaring me like that!" she said. She looked around again and sighed.

"How can he expect me to cook when I don't even know how? Maybe I was a good cook before?" she wondered.

"Hmm...But the royal Uptight Misaki...I don't think so." Usui replied.

A fire ignited in her and she set to work, gathering all the utensils around. And doing what Usui was warning her not to do.

"Don't add cinnamon in the apples, don't let it warm and don't bake the dough with the heated apples in it."

"Stupid Usui, shut up." she muttered, doing exactly what he said not to do.

He intervened and completed her half done work. She stood about the edge, blushing as she touched her shoulder which suddenly got electrocuted by the sudden contact of the body.

"Misa-chan, your pie is ready!" he said cheerfully, holding the pie gingerly. She huffed and folded her arms.

"Even I can make that." she scoffed. Usui chuckled and handed it to her, and she took the message, passing it to the maids, who was in a daze after watching the scene in front of her. "Don't tell Tora what happened here." she warned her.

But it was too late. Because he had already _seen_ it.

* * *

 _Few days later..._

* * *

Tora bowed to the queen of Miyabigaoka and excused himself out. Usui stared at Misaki, who was smiling at the little girl. He gazed lovingly as she handed the little girl her cloak to avoid the cold. It sure was snowing. He couldn't describe this feeling. Whenever he looked at her, he would feel this tugging in his heart, and it would shatter when he would realize she would never be his.

 _His..._

He just shoved his hands in his pockets, wearing the same blank expression when some women tried to cling towards him. "Takumi-kun!" a sweet voice called. he just threw a mere glance at the petite woman who had short hair and feline like eyes. "Kaon." he said without emotion.

Her face dropped only for a second but she smiled again, a _sickly_ sweet smile. He passed the streets without much interest. Then he noticed that Kaon Umekoji wasn't exactly following him, so he _stalkingly_ returned back to his beloved. He saw from the corner, the hesitation in her, when she was following the guard.

And his eyes widened when he realized that the guard was carrying something _suspicious_. And guards don't normally hide stuff.

"It's ok, I can walk on my own."

"But your highness, I must. And His majesty asked me to take you to him."

She sighed and started following him.  
her eyes wandered at the streets, but she frowned. Since her return, she was sure she never came here. "Are you sure this is the...right place?" she said a bit unsure when she realized the guard had stopped.

He turned and smirked at her, "Missed me, Ayuzawa? Well, it won't be long." he laughed darkly, opening the packet, revealing acid.

She gasped and backed away. "Usui, help!" she screamed.

"Not so fast," a deep voice cut through, and Misaki was relieved to hear his voice. She watched as the blond handsome held the hand of another with a grip as firm as iron, with a calm expression, but Misaki can see his eyes blazing with fire, clouded with extremely anger.

* * *

Misaki didn't expect her parents to get panicked, but she felt a rush of happiness, knowing that there was someone taking care of her. But she blushed as she remembered what Usui told her when the royal guards took the traitor away.

 _"Misa-chan, you called for me!" he exclaimed cheerfully._

 _"He-Hey! It-its not like th-that you idiot!" She stammered, while blushing furiously. She clenched her hand and tried and punch him. As usual he caught her fist, forcing her to look at him. "If you ever need my help, just call my name, I'll be there." he said while looking into her amber eyes with tender._

 _She turned away, muttering a thank you, causing him to pat her head._

 _"Bu-but it doesn't mean you not perverted alien." she blurted, which caused her to be more embarrassed. He stared at her with amusement then laughed, throwing his head back, making her smile._

 _"Misa-chan how cruel." he cooed._

 _"Idiot."_

Misaki certainly did not want to remember how close his face was, and she certainly did not want to worry her parents who mistake her blush for illness.

* * *

She sighed as she realized that the one who poisoned her was no other than some man who wanted to take the kingdom down. He caused the ship to burst by some bomb. Thankfully, he was getting executed, _without_ Misaki knowing of course. Everybody had exchanged glances when she _pleaded_ for him to be spared.

And today some doctor would check her up, to see if she can restore some of her memories, hopefully.

* * *

Usui didn't know why, but he felt the urge to do something as he felt the bitterness of the reality. He would soon lose the only sunshine in his dull world, and it wasn't doing him any good.

He took a round of the Ayuzawa ground, making sure to memorize every detail. And then there was Misaki herself. She would never be erased from his memories, of course.

Misaki felt...well, lonely. She missed his teasing, and the way he would request her to kiss him. In some months, she'd grown to feel something towards this man. And she cannot deny or push those feelings away, she had tried before and it didn't work. She missed his smiles, laughs and the near dangers, when he would suddenly pop like an alien and rescue her. She hated being vulnerable and weak, but she can't help it. Tonight he would leave, and she wasn't feeling anything.

She sighed as she strolled in the corridors of her own kingdom, she saw a man as tall as Usui standing near the large balcony of the large ballroom, with the moon facing him. Her heart beat wildly as her legs led her towards him. She stood beside him, allowing her hands to support the railing. "You shouldn't have come here, Ayuzawa." he murmured.

She knew, that he wasn't his usual self and she stared at him. He looked handsome in the moonlight. His hair was unusually messy, as if he had been ruffling it for far too long. His eyes looked hollow. He stared back at her, his face was unreadable but Misaki just knew that he was feeling exactly the same thing as her. "You shouldn't too." she blurted out.

He looked away and she noticed the muscles tightened around his shirt, the buttons threatening her to open and see what was underneath that white obstacle, to run her hands through the hard surface. But she restrained.

"I'm going to miss you," she sighed unconsciously. If he herd her, he didn't say anything. he straightened himself and pulled her lightly.

"Allow me to lead you back to your chambers." he said without emotion. She put her other hand over his hand that gripped her wrist. "Won't you miss me?" she said, sadness obvious in her voice.

He stared hard at her, before stepping out of the balcony.

"I have to tell you something, Usui." she said, desperately as she realized she probably won't meet him again. He stopped, whirled at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I-I...love you." she said, hesitating and flinching. He gave her a sad smile and left her hand, only to embrace her.

"I know. Even I do. But...we can't do anything about it." he said as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Usui..." she sighed helplessly. She hugged him back, and when they pulled away, she hesitantly leaned closer towards him. "Ayuzawa." his serious voice stopped her. She looked disappointed but hid it, when she excused herself and ran away. Letting the tears fall more steadily.

* * *

"Your Highness, His majesty wishes to see you." a servant said.

"Send him in."

"Misaki."

"Tora, what is it that you wished to see me?"

"So you aren't going to ask me how I was?" he asked, with a smile.

She sighed and smiled apologetically. " I...haven't been feeling right lately."

He walked towards her and held her chin, leaning closer. She hesitated before she leaned, but he pulled away. He looked broken, but he gave her a sad smile. He turned away, hiding his pained expression and the tears that fell slowly down his cheeks. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same towards me, so I came here to call of the engagement."

The tea in her hand fell down and broke into pieces. _"What?!"_

"I knew that your heart was captured by someone else, and my Misaki is long gone in the ocean with her memories. But I know. That idiot would keep you happy. And don't worry, I have found some else too. But I don't think I can love her the same."

With a sad look, he left her room. And maybe, just maybe she would see Usui again. He checked the big clock and noted that it was time he met her, Chiyo.

* * *

 _Two months later..._

* * *

"Misaki?" she looked up to find her mother frowning at her.

"Yes, mother?"

"Eat up, you haven't been eating properly, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so. Sakuya, do you remember we have a visitor today?"

"Hm? ah, yes I do."

"Clean up faster, we need to present ourselves in a few moments." Minako, Misaki's mother scolded her father, dusting the food of his cloth.

She stared at them with envy, wishing that it was her and _him_. She felt a pang when she realized she hadn't spoken to him since he went back. His brother would be crowned, soon and he was supposed to be there. He asked her to come too, but she declined. It was too painful to watch him as she had been still the fiance of Igarashi Tora.

She excused herself to the library, it seemed like the only place to get her mind off.

She opened a book and started reading, not caring what it was.

After a few moments, she heard footsteps and she knew a person had come and sat across her.

"What are you reading?" a familiar voice said. These days she seemed to recall most of her past, but her feelings did not change. She glanced at the cover.

"80 days around the world."

"Can I read too."

She looked up to glare at the intruder, but her face turned into shock.

He simply smirked and stood there like a god, in his suit. he looked the same, if he could only get more handsome.

She dropped her eyes, feeling the temperature rise in her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still looking down.

"How rude, I thought Misa-chan would give me kiss."

She chuckled, oh how she missed him. "Perverted as ever, huh?"

She couldn't help it, and the next thing she knew, she was grabbed by him, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, Ayuzawa." the way he said that, it was like an endearment rolling off his tongue.

She laughed nervously as she breathed his scent.

When they pulled back, she smiled at him. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came here to meet you, is that bad?"

"N-No, not at all." she stuttered as he stared at her beautiful amber eyes.

It was itching him not to do that, and he couldn't wait.

She froze. Simply put, her mind went blank as she felt his lips on hers. He pulled her closer, which brought her to reality and she kissed him back, cupping her hand on his cheek.

When he pulled back, she was blushing and he gazed at her eyes adoringly. "I love you, Misaki." her breath hitched when he said that, as her heart speeded up.

"I-I love you too, Usui."

"And you both would be getting married." an enthusiastic voice called out from the door.

Misaki snapped her head at her father, who was obviously extremely joyful and she wished he hadn't seen them in this situation.

"You're not joking."

"Nope, and we would be getting married next week." Usui said merrily.

"Eh!? Isn't that too fast?" she exclaimed.

"Nope, I can't watch other men trying to sweep you off your feet."

"Stupid Usui, nobody would."

"Then why don't you kiss me and repeat what you said a while ago."

"YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

 ** _The End_**


End file.
